At the Quidditch
by tstar785
Summary: While reporting on a Quidditch match, Ginny runs into Pansy. An interesting conversation follows.


**Saturday May 18****th**** 2024**

Ginny Potter kissed her husband goodbye and headed to work. As the head Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet she attended as many matches as she could. Today she was attending the Puddlmere United versus the Falmouth Falcons match in Cornwall.

She apparated from the designated point on the back lawn of Potter Manor and landed just outside the stadium entrance. She purchased a drink and went up the reporter's box.

"Hey Larry, how are you?" she greeted the reporter from Quidditch Quarterly.

"Oh hello Mrs Potter, I'm fine and you?" Larry Smithkin was an older wizard who insisted on call her Mrs Potter no matter how many times she asked him to call her by her given name.

"I'm good thanks, should be a good match today you think?" The red head asked as she removed her notepad and Pen from her satchel.

"Should be with Puddlemere ranked first and Falmouth in third place" replied Larry.

Shorlty afterwards, the commentator's voice could be heard.

_Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls and welcome to today's match Puddlemere United against the home team the Falmouth Falcons._

The whole stadium erupted in cheers.

_We're in for a good game today. Now let's welcome our teams starting with our visitors, for Puddlemere we have Mayburn, Gregory, McLaggen, Weasley, Erickson, Bailey and the keeper and their captain Watson!_

As the united team flew into the stadium their supports madly waved their Navy Blue and Golden flags and streamers and cheered.

_And now for the home team, for the Falcons today we have, Brewster, Jacobs, Nielsen, Sawyer, Xavier Bones, Chris Bones and the seeker and their captain Warwick Kelsey!_

There was as an eruption of noise as the Falcons flew into the stadium in their dark grey and white uniforms.

Ginny watched eagerly as her nephew Fred Weasley flew around with his fellow beater Duncan Erickson keeping an eye out for bludgers.

_And Jacobs has the Quaffle and he passes it to Mikayla Brewster, look at that girl fly! And she scores for the Falcons, good job! Its 10-0 to the Falcons!_

The commentator's voice could be heard announcing the first goal of the match.

'I think this commentator must be related to kid who calls the matches at Hogwarts' Ginny thought to herself.

_And Weasley hits that bludger into Oblivion after it narrowly misses his team mate Kevin Mayburn!_

_McLaggen for United has the Quaffle and he lines up against Chris Bones and he scores and its 10 all!_

When half time was called, the score was 80-50 in favour of the Falcons. Ginny decided to take a bathroom break and grab a snack.

She had just picked up her bucket of hot chips and bottle of water when she heard someone calling her name.

"Ginny Potter!" she turned around and saw someone she hadn't spoken to in over 15 years, not because they hated each other, they simply never crossed paths. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, hello Parkinson! I didn't expect to see you today! Ginny greeted the raven haired witch.

"It's Boot now actually" she told Ginny politely

"Oh right sorry, old habit" replied Ginny blushing

"That's okay, so I guess you're reporting today?" Pansy asked

"Indeed I am, I need to get back, would you like to join me?" Ginny asked

Pansy was slightly shocked by the offer, but smiled and said "Sure, let me just go tell Terry"

She spoke to her husband who was a few meters away talking with friends. Terry turned around and waved to Ginny who waved back.

Ginny and Pansy sat down in the Reporter's box.

"So are you a United Supporter or a Falcons supporter?" Ginny asked Pansy

"Terry and I follow United, Iris supports the Harpies " sending a wink in Ginny's direction "and the boys support the Arrows"

"Wow, that's varied" chucked Ginny

"Tell me about it, when the kids are home from school, the sports section of the paper can end up ripped to shreds" laughed the former Slytherin.

"So years are your sons in?" Ginny in.

"They are just about to finish their fourth year"

"You have Twins?" asked Ginny sounding a little shocked.

"Yes, I do, shocking right? Julian is a Ravenclaw and Justin is in Slytherin." Pansy explained

"And, your daughter?"

"She's in Ravenclaw with your Nieces just finishing her NEWTS"

"So only one of your kids became a Slytherin?" smirked Ginny

"Oh please don't remind me" said Pansy rolling her eyes.

"So are you supporting United today because of your nephew?" Pansy asked

"Yes and also because James's boyfriend plays for them" Ginny explained

Pansy blinked taking in this new information

"James is Gay?"

"Yes, is that a problem for you?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow

"No, on the contrary I commend him for being himself and not hiding"

"I'm glad to hear it" smiled the red head

"What did you and Harry think when he told you?"

"We were surprised, but at the end of the day he is our son and we love and support him regardless of whether he likes boys over girls, unlike Kirk's parents" Ginny trailed off.

"What happened with him?"

"Kirk came out to his parents before James told us he was gay, anyway, Cormac practically told him he didn't want him as a son anymore and his wife went along with him, Kirk's brother is the only family support he has"

"Are you serious? Cormac is still a prat I see…..never understood why Granger went out with him"

"Hermione doesn't like to be reminded about that, neither does my brother" said Ginny with a small smile.

"Hey I have an idea, when your daughter comes home from Hogwarts why don't you both stop by the store, get some new shoes, I will even give you employee discount, heck even invite Hermione and her daughter" Pansy told Ginny

Pansy owned a line of shoe stores called Dignity shoes, with stores in Diagon Alley and around the world, it was always a popular destination for the latest shoe designs in the magical world.

Ginny blinked "Are you serious?"

"Very serious" smiled the raven haired witch.

"Why are you doing this?"

Pansy shrugged before saying "It's a small way I can apologise for all shit I gave you and Hermione back in school.

"Thanks, I will owl Hermione about it tomorrow" smiled Ginny

The whistle then blew and the second half of the game resumed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review. **


End file.
